


Oral Fixation

by themoonatmidnight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonatmidnight/pseuds/themoonatmidnight
Summary: Lavellan just can't get enough of the Iron Bull.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> A short-and-sweet fill I did for [this prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=366198597#cmt366198597) over on the Dragon Age Kink Meme. Also, my first fill (so go easy on me).

Bull was accustomed to shock, to open-mouthed, wide-eyed fascination and nervous trepidation, but in all his years, he’d never seen someone so completely enamored with his cock. He had expected the usual gasp, "you're _sooo_ big!" and then some furtive exploration, but what he got was more like worship.

Maybe it was the size difference, Bull wondered idly as he let the slender elf lick him from root to tip. All elves were somewhat spindly and he knew that all of Lavellan’s past lovers had been elves because he’d asked. After all, it seemed somewhat unbelievable that an elf with no prior experience with Qunari could take so much at once. The first time Bull witnessed Lavellan swallow him whole ’til his pouty, pink lips pressed into his crotch, he was honestly a little scared. It wasn’t impossible—in fact, Bull had managed it before with other elves—but it took time and training. And there Lavellan was, slurping him up like it was no trouble at all.

The massive Qunari sat with his legs spread on the couch in the Inquisitor’s bedchamber, Lavellan kneeling prettily between his knees, completely bare in his lily white skin. Faded green vallaslin branched out across his rosy cheeks like leaves beneath his hazel eyes. His cheeks were turning rosier and rosier as he lapped at the dark, velvety skin of Bull’s cock as if it were a delicious dessert. Slender hands wrapped around the base of Bull where Lavellan’s mouth wasn’t allowed to reach. Yet.

Without proper instruction, Lavellan would gladly suffocate himself on Bull’s cock. It was an impressive display really, watching the lithe little rogue manage to cram a cock the size of his forearm down his narrow throat, but it was dangerous. Once in a while he would let Lavellan go wild—let him lick and suck and stuff his little mouth full of Bull’s cock, let him get his fill of hot Qunari flesh until the insides of his cheeks rubbed raw and his throat became hoarse—but Bull knew his limits. Usually better than Lavellan knew them.

“More,” Bull groaned, fisting the elf’s flaxen hair. Lavellan opened his mouth wide, letting saliva run down his tongue and coat Bull’s cock before smearing it around, lathering the length of him in his drool. “Good boy,” he praised, “now suck.”

The elf’s soft, wet lips closed around the dusky head of his cock, drawing a growl from Bull’s chest. His hand in Lavellan’s hair tightened as the elf’s flushed cheeks hollowed and his tongue swirled around the tip. He tried to go lower and slide more of Bull’s cock into his mouth, but the Qunari’s grip would only permit him a couple inches.

“Slowly,” Bull reminded him, his voice low and husky with arousal, “ebost taashath, kadan.”

The elf shivered and his little cock twitched between his legs. Well, it wasn’t exactly little, but it looked pitiful compared to Bull’s. Not that Bull minded, however. In fact, he quite liked the look of Lavellan’s little pearlescent white and pink cock, stiff and weeping between his legs.

“Parshaara!” Bull hissed as the elf sly’s tongue slithered around the tip of his dick again, lapping at the slit hungrily.

The musky, heady scent of Bull filled Lavellan’s nostrils as the Qunari bucked into his mouth, sliding in a couple inches more. The girth of his thick cock made the elf’s cheeks stretch wide, jaw dropping to accommodate his throbbing member. He never stopped sucking, though. Never ceased his tongue’s endless dance. It was maddening enough to make Bull grit his teeth—the way Lavellan lapped at him so fervently, the way he moaned around him like it was the best thing he ever tasted.

The elf let the head pop out past his lips for a moment to whisper reverently against Bull’s cock, “Ma dava on’ala, emma lath.” His heated words ghosted over wet, sensitive skin, sending tingles down his lover’s spine. “Tarasylasha,” he added, pressing his lips to Bull’s cock in an open-mouthed kiss, laving the length of him with his tongue. “Ar nueva ma, ga or nueva. Ar numava sul mar garun,” he moaned as he moved lower to take one of Bull’s balls in his mouth.

The clever elf didn't forget to keep stroking as he gently suckled on the Qunari’s heavy ballsack, prompting a stream of Qunlat so filthy it would make a tamassran blush to spill from Bull’s lips. Nimble fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking expertly as Lavellan lapped at Bull’s ballsack. He took turns drawing each ball into his mouth, carefully swirling his tongue around them until Bull couldn’t take it anymore.

The fist in his hair pulled, drawing Lavellan up. Immediately the elf pounced, slipping the head of Bull’s cock back between his parted lips. The plush embrace of his plump lips around Bull’s pulsing member made the Qunari grit his teeth and groan. Lavellan’s lips slid slowly down Bull’s shaft and then climbed back up, ascending and descending faster and faster. Lurid slurping sounds filled the room as Lavellan dove down and surged up, sucking Bull with longer, deeper pulls that left the Qunari heaving.

Bull snarled like a dragon ready to spit fire and clenched his fist in the elf’s hair as he gave him three hard thrusts that threatened to choke him. Lavellan went slack in Bull’s grip as he plunged down his throat, but the assault was over as quickly as it began. Bull sank back into the couch, shaking from the effort it took not to continuously rut the elf’s open, willing mouth like a wild animal. Panting, he ran a hand through Lavellan’s hair, pressing down just enough to let the elf know he could keep going.

Lavellan’s head dipped down as he took Bull’s thick, meaty cock deeper into his mouth. His tongue teased the veins that ran like rivulets along Bull’s dark grey skin as he moved lower and lower. Lavellan peeked up at him for a moment, pretty eyes sparkling with tears as Bull's cock slowly started to enter his throat. 

Bull groaned loudly as the elf swallowed him, feeling Lavellan’s tight throat expand and constrict around him. The narrow walls hugged his feverish flesh tighter than a glove, squeezing his cock so exquisitely that he could barely withstand it.

“Fucking hell, kadan,” Bull grunted, sweat dripping down his temple as he shuddered, “you’re going to kill me one of these days.”

He started to move again, hot little puffs of air hitting Bull’s thighs as the elf panted through his nose. Drool dripped from the corners of his mouth, slicking his reddened cheeks as he devoured Bull’s cock. The Qunari’s throbbing erection filled every corner and crevice of his mouth, slipping along his tongue, rubbing against the ribbed cage of his throat. Searing fire spread through Bull’s loins as Lavellan continued to suck, spurring him into action again.

With a ferocious roar, Bull thrusted into the elf’s mouth, gagging him on his cock. Lavellan spluttered for a second before he pushed forward and moaned, encouraging Bull to fuck him more fiercely even as tears streamed down his cheeks. The elf’s throat distended, overflowing with Bull’s cock as the Qunari rocked against him, fucking his mouth. Oversized hands held Lavellan close, petting his tear-stained cheeks and pushing back his sweat-drenched bangs as the elf struggled to keep sucking through the onslaught.

Every second seemed an eternity inside the soft, warm sanctuary of his cheeks, every flutter of his throat an agonizing ecstasy that tempted Bull towards the edge of insanity. Growling and snarling, Bull snapped his hips, thighs smacking against the elf’s flushed cheeks as he plunged down his throat. A river of molten desire rushed through Bull’s veins, raging and ready to break free at any moment. Seeing the end close at hand, Lavellan reached up to caress his lover’s taut, twitching ballsack, squeezing gently as he puckered his lips around his cock.

Blinding bliss crashed over Bull as he slammed against Lavellan’s mouth and gave a final resounding roar, shooting rope after rope of hot, sticky seed down the elf’s throat. Lavellan stayed perfectly still, keeping his lips firmly pressed against Bull as his body quaked, riding the tremors with his mouth as it was filled to the brim with cum. Bull grunted and groaned through the last few waves of his orgasm, pulling out half-way just so the remaining spurts could coat the elf’s eager tongue.

“Good boy,” Bull breathed, threading his fingers through Lavellan’s disheveled hair as he sagged against the couch, “very, very good boy.”

Lavellan looked up, a vision of debauchery with his pale hair a wild mess and his milky white skin tinged a lovely shade of cherry red. His lips were swollen and puffy, deliciously ripe-looking as they parted, revealing a puddle of creamy Qunari spunk on his tongue. Bull hooked the elf’s bottom lip with his thumb, pulling down to get a good look at his load whirling around Lavellan’s mouth.

“Mmmm,” Bull groaned, pleased. He gently stroked Lavellan’s abused lips, simply marveling at the deprived sight of him. “You’ve done well, kadan,” he praised, “now swallow for me.”

The elf’s mouth closed and his throat bobbed as Bull’s cum slid down it. Lavellan smiled happily, licking his lips and climbing to his feet to crawl into Bull’s lap. The Qunari’s mouth quirked in return as he swept Lavellan up from underneath his thighs, pulling the elf close to his chest. Bull's other arm cradled Lavellan's back as he laid his head right over the Qunari's beating heart.

“Thank you,” Lavellan murmured quietly, “for everything.”

The elf nestled his head against Bull’s chest and let out a contented sigh as Bull brushed his fingers through Lavellan’s blonde tangles. “It was my pleasure,” Bull assured him, “literally.”

Lavellan laughed and ran a hand over the scars that decorated Bull’s muscled physique, tracing the jagged edges that spanned across his shoulders. “You mean you’re not bored of it?”

“Bored?” Bull repeated incredulously. “With blowjobs? You know who you’re talking to, right?”

Lavellan laughed again and lifted his head, capturing Bull’s lips in a kiss. It was surprisingly innocent, considering what they’d just done, but when the elf pulled away, there was a fiery heat in his eyes.

“That’s good because I don’t think I could ever get bored of your cock,” Lavellan said, winking.

“Is that why you hired me?” Bull teased, feigning shock as he pulled the elf closer. “I knew it, you naughty little minx!”

Lavellan burst into giggles, shrieking as Bull’s fingers found his sides, tickling him. The spry elf wiggled in his arms, squirming around until he flung his head back and the Qunari took advantage of his exposed neck.

Bull pressed his mouth against the soft, sensitive curve of Lavellan’s neck and growled low, “You know, I think I could go for another round if you’re up for it.” His fingers trailed down the elf’s back, grazing between his round cheeks to brush against his puckered hole. “You’ve put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, but what about this?”

Lavellan gasped, trembling. So responsive to Bull’s touch. “Yes,” he whispered, “please.”

A devious grin spread across Bull’s face as he carried Lavellan over to the bed. He tossed the elf onto the covers before draping over him with his massive body. The Qunari showered his slim lover in kisses as Lavellan twisted underneath him, giggling and squealing. As Bull looked down at the elf’s ear-to-ear grin, he thought to himself how lucky he was. Bull thought he had lost everything when he left the Qun and yet it turned out that he’d gained so much more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Ebost taashath: You will be calm.
> 
> Ma dava on’ala, emma lath. Tarasylasha: You taste wonderful, my love. Heavenly.
> 
> Ar nueva ma, ga or nueva. Ar numava sul mar garun: I want you, all of you. I thirst for your cum.
> 
> I did the best I could with everything I could find on Qunlat and Elven, but it was still tricky for me, so please forgive any glaring errors.


End file.
